<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orange Blossoms and Sandalwood by GovernorKristique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102400">Orange Blossoms and Sandalwood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique'>GovernorKristique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wentworth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, F/F, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sensuality, Strap-Ons, Wax Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Joan and Brenda's first anniversary, and Brenda has some sensual surprises in store for her beloved wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joan Ferguson lay naked in her marital bed. Her dark eyes were covered with a blindfold, and her wrists were bound to the bedposts with long pieces of thick rope. She waited in delightful anticipation as she strained her ears to listen to her wife in the other room. The bedroom was illuminated with the warm glow of an arrangement of scented candles; the aromas of orange blossoms and sandalwood enveloped the air. Joan bit her lip and smiled to herself as her heart swelled with gratitude for the force of a woman who became her wife 365 days ago. Her breath caught as she heard the door open slowly. “God you look delicious enough to eat,” Brenda husked as she pulled a smooth leather glove over her hand. Joan’s ears perked up at the quiet crackle of the sensual material. “Brenda...have you taken something that doesn’t belong to you?” she purred. Brenda grinned as she flexed her hand, “I think you’re forgetting the vows you took last year. What’s yours is mine love,” she drawled. Brenda stood beside the bed, slowly trailing her gloved fingers up Joan’s thighs. Joan’s lips parted, her skin tingling at the gentle touch. “Happy Anniversary darlin’” Brenda whispered as she pressed her lips to Joan’s. Joan arched her back and caressed Brenda’s lip with her tongue, her body tensing in desperation for her wife’s touch. “My my, someone’s eager tonight…” Brenda teased as she lazily trailed her fingers along Joan’s breasts. “You’re going to tease me to the point of torture, aren’t you?” Joan whispered. Brenda gave her breast a gentle spank and kissed her cheek, leaving a smear of her red lipstick on the raven-haired woman’s porcelain skin. “You know me too well,” Brenda chuckled. “What will you do to me?” Joan purred. “If I told ya, it wouldn’t be a surprise,” Brenda teased as she inspected the candles burning on the nightstand. “Do you trust me?” Brenda whispered. “Of course my darling,” Joan replied softly. “Good. Now this may burn a little…” Brenda warned. Joan gripped the rope and arched her hips, growing impatient as she waited for her wife’s next move. Brenda stroked Joan’s nipple gently as she tipped one of the candles above her belly, rotating her wrist to draw circles above Joan’s mound with the wax. “Ah…” Joan whimpered softly as she dug her heels into the bed. “Good girl…” Brenda drawled as she gave Joan’s nipple a slow twist. “Mmm…” Joan sighed as she bit her lip. Brenda lowered the candle to Joan’s breast, watching the flame dance and flicker. “Oh god…” the raven-haired woman moaned quietly as the wax dripped onto the swell of her breast. “Enjoying yourself?” Brenda drawled. “Immeasurably,” Joan whispered, the sultry tone of her voice sending a rush of heat to Brenda’s core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brenda set the candle down and picked up another, making her way towards the end of the bed. She sat on her knees between Joan’s thighs, tracing her hipbones with her finger. She tilted her wrist and trailed the hot wax down her long legs, biting her lip as she watched the fiery droplets drip down the inside of Joan’s thighs. “Christ Brenda…” Joan gasped as she raised her hips. “Please let me see you,” she whispered. Brenda smirked and kissed Joan’s hips and thighs, circling her soft flesh with her tongue. “Not yet babe...I’m just warming you up,” she teased. She blew out the candle and straddled Joan’s hips, reaching over her to place it back on the nightstand. She leaned down, allowing her ample breasts to brush Joan’s as she kissed her deeply. “Oh god you’re naked already,” Joan whispered as she felt Brenda’s nipples graze her own. Brenda chuckled and bit down hard on Joan’s shoulder, causing the women below her to growl in pleasure. “I need you to be patient for me babe,” Brenda drawled as she stood up. She picked up a pair of nipple clamps, allowing them to clink together. “Oh Brenda, what are you trying to do to me?” Joan teased as she listened to the quiet sounds of metal against metal. Brenda licked her nipples, drawing small circles around her rosy buds, coaxing them to harden before fixing the metal clamps to her pink flesh. “Ohhh…” Joan whimpered as she gripped the rope tightly. “Too tight?” Brenda asked. “No, it’s perfect,” Joan whispered lazily. “You have no idea how fucking hot you look right now,” Brenda muttered as she opened the drawer of her nightstand and withdrew a small bullet vibrator. She turned it on and gently trailed it down Joan’s arm. Joan bit her lip and grinned as her cunt tightened. “Why Ms. Murphy, I truly hope you don’t intend to make me wait much longer…” she purred. Brenda slowly brought the vibrator to Joan’s breasts, teasing her with the sensation as she lowered her mouth to the raven-haired woman’s cunt. She flattened her tongue and pressed it into her divide, slowly moving up and down. “Oh fuck Brenda!” Joan gasped. “You’re so wet for me darlin’. I reckon it’d be cruel to make you hold out any longer,” Brenda husked as she pressed the vibrator into Joan’s clit. “Oh…” Joan whimpered as she raised her hips. Brenda eased two of her leather-clad fingers into Joan’s soaking entrance, pumping deeply as her wife gasped in pleasure. “God...I fucking love you,” the Russian woman moaned. Brenda smiled and shook her head in amusement. Joan was so endearing when she got sentimental in the throes of passion. “Harder, please…” Joan trembled. “Yes darlin’,” Brenda drawled as she thrust harder and faster, turning the vibrator setting up a little higher as she watched Joan’s silky essence coating her gloved fingers. “Christ,” Joan arched her back and whimpered as she edged closer to unravelling. Brenda tossed the vibrator aside and plunged her mouth between Joan’s thighs. Her tongue explored her cunt as she fucked her deeply, easing a third finger inside. “Oh god...I’m so close, please don’t stop,” Joan begged through shaky breaths. “That’s a good girl,” Brenda coaxed as she curved her fingers. “Come in my mouth for me beautiful,” she whispered as she sucked on Joan’s clit. Joan’s breaths became more shallow as she panted, her body burning with desire as Brenda reached up and tugged on the metal chain swinging from her full breasts. “Oh God Brenda!” she gasped as the sweet mixture of pleasure and pain sent her over the edge. Brenda slowed her thrusts and gave Joan’s mound a gentle peck before easing her fingers out of Joan’s entrance. She traced Joan’s lips with her silky essence, and kissed her deeply before removing the blindfold. “What did I do to deserve you?” Joan whispered sweetly. Brenda caressed her cheek gingerly as she admired the raven-haired woman’s regal beauty. The allure of Joan’s smile could render her speechless. “What?” Joan teased. “I love you, my beautiful wife,” Brenda whispered before pressing her lips to Joan’s. Joan smiled lazily as she gazed into Brenda’s green eyes. “I love you too darling. Now will you please release my hands? If you make me wait any longer to touch you, I might just go feral,” she drawled. “Yes Governor,” Brenda chuckled as she untied the rope. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once her hands were freed, Joan leaned up and kissed Brenda sweetly as she hooked her ankle around her wife’s calf and turned her over, pinning her wrists to the bed. “Taking charge I see. How cute,” Brenda smirked. Joan grinned devilishly and sank her teeth into Brenda’s neck, hard. “Fucking hell!” Brenda groaned. “Oh poor baby. Did I hurt you?” Joan whispered, the warmth of her breath sending shivers down Brenda’s spine. “You might’ve,” Brenda husked. “Good,” Joan retorted as she squeezed Brenda’s wrists, dragging her teeth along Brenda’s throat. “Christ what’s gotten into you?” Brenda moaned. Joan sat back as she sharply dragged her fingernails down Brenda’s chest and belly. “What did you expect? You did steal my gloves Ms. Murphy…” Joan drawled as she massaged Brenda’s breasts, rubbing her wet cunt on Brenda’s hipbone. “Anyone ever told ya how petty you are Ferguson?” Brenda grinned. Joan grinned and lowered herself to her wife’s buxom chest, tracing her nipples with her tongue as she arrested Brenda’s gaze. Brenda sighed and tucked a loose strand of jet-black hair behind Joan’s ear as she admired her wife’s onyx eyes and salacious tongue. “You’re lucky you’re a pretty little brat,” she groaned as Joan began softly stroking her clit, sucking her swollen nipple hard. “God I would swallow you whole if I could Brenda,” Joan whispered as she ran her tongue between Brenda’s full breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joan gave her left nipple a quick spank as she leaned in and nibbled on her earlobe. “Get on your knees and put your hands behind your back,” she rasped. “Yes Ms. Ferguson,” Brenda chuckled as she watched Joan get up and open the top drawer of their dresser. She rested her cheek on the pillow, crossing her wrists behind her back, smirking to herself as she heard the subtle clink of handcuffs. “Now, I will be taking this back…” Joan purred as she removed the leather glove from Brenda’s hand. She secured the handcuffs tightly around her wife’s wrists, and kissed her hip as she walked away once more. “Close your eyes Murphy,” Joan demanded. Brenda closed her eyes and bit her lip, listening as Joan rummaged around. After a long moment, she felt Joan’s gloved hand rest on her arse, caressing her skin softly as she positioned herself behind her wife. Joan trailed her hand down to Brenda’s cunt, coating the leather with the evidence of the Greek woman’s arousal. “My my, you’re wet…” Joan purred. “Are ya gonna fuck me, or what?” Brenda retorted as her clit ached. Joan smirked and pressed her hips into Brenda’s arse. A mischievous smile formed across Brenda’s face as she felt the thick dildo brush her labia. “Seems you helped yourself to </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> side of the dresser…” she drawled. Joan smiled and spanked her ass. “You said it yourself Ms. Murphy, what’s yours is mine,” she taunted. She leaned over and kissed Brenda’s back as she caressed her arse with her glove. “Does the idea of me fucking you with your own cock turn you on?” she teased. “Fuckin’ right it does,” Brenda groaned. “Very good…” Joan whispered as she rubbed the tip of the length up and down, spreading the essence of Brenda’s arousal along her silky divide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it to me now babe,” Brenda growled. “Yes my darling,” Joan purred as she eased the rod inside her wife’s wanting entrance. “Goddamnit Joan,” Brenda gasped as the raven-haired woman thrust slowly, grasping her hips as she filled her completely. “Harder love,” Brenda gasped as she balled her fists. “Mmm you look so fucking beautiful, vulnerable to me like this,” Joan said softly as she fucked her harder. “Now...mmm...you understand...why I love taking you...with my cock,” Brenda stammered, her lover’s hard thrusts making it difficult to speak. Joan breathed heavily as she pounded Brenda’s glistening hole, fucking her as deeply as she could. She pulled out and buried her face between Brenda’s thighs, desperate for a taste of her shimmering cunt. She darted her tongue inside, pumping it in and out as her gloved finger rubbed her clit. “Fuck…” Brenda sighed. Joan gave her hip a playful smack and instructed her to turn over. Brenda turned to lie on her back, her cuffed hands nestled between her lower back and the bed. Joan grabbed Brenda’s ankles and rested them on her shoulders as she thrust hard, shoving the cock back inside. “You’re a woman possessed,” Brenda gasped as her wife fucked her hard and fast. “I kind of like it. Gives you a...primal edge,” she groaned as Joan vigorously rubbed her clit, pumping her hips as fast as she could. “Fucking come for me Brenda,” Joan husked as she ground her hips. “Yes...Governor…” Brenda whimpered as her body tensed. Joan smirked as she slowed her thrusts, watching her wife’s striking green eyes flutter as she rode the wave of her climax. “Good girl,” Joan whispered salaciously as she pressed her lips to Brenda’s. She slowly eased the cock out and unfastened the harness from her hips, tossing it aside. She gently pulled Brenda’s shoulder towards her so she could unlock the handcuffs. “Shit those were tight,” Brenda muttered as she rubbed her aching wrists. “Sorry dear,” Joan teased, kissing her on the cheek. “No you’re not,” Brenda smirked as she wrapped her arm around the raven-haired woman’s shoulders, pulling her close. Joan rested her head on Brenda’s chest and lazily trailed her fingernails along her belly. “I love you,” she whispered, giving the swell of her breast a gentle peck. “Love ya too darlin’,” Brenda smiled, kissing the top of her head. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>